Wolf's Call
by forced2Bafangirl
Summary: What happens when a villainess sets her eyes on Beast Boy? How will the others react? Can they get him back from the fiend who has captured their friend and refuses to give him back? BBRae, RobStar hints, BB centered without using his name.
1. Wolf's Call Ch 1 pt 1

* * *

AN: Each portion is a different person's POV. I generally don't put who's POV it is, because you are smart people and can figure it out. This story is a Beast Boy tribute that I did, without once using his name. If you find his name somewhere, please tell me so I can fix it. Thank you.  
Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Teen Titans. If I did, I doubt I would write on here.

Raven was the first to notice something different with him. When she would go down for her early morning tea, he was there. Staring out the window at something only he could see. Randomly he would transform into a wolf and head towards something that only he knew. If they were in battle, and he used the form of a wolf, he would leave the other Titans and start to head off somewhere, ignoring everyone but her. Even if he wasn't in the form of a wolf, he would sometimes transform into one and start to head off until she would call for him. When he would get like that no one could reach him, no one but her that is. She was the only one who was able to snap him out of his reveries and back to reality. When he did come back, he would have no knowledge of what had happened when he was transfixed.

Raven knew something was wrong with her green friend, but she knew not of what was wrong or of how to fix it. It was not the Beast, she was sure of it, nor was it his Sakuita acting up again. The team had dealt with both of these problems before and his behavior reflected none of what had transpired then. It both concerned and confused the young half-demon. The others had no explanation, they hardly noticed the change. She noticed. She noticed from the first time it happened. He was in the middle of telling her one of his awful jokes when he stopped. Just stopped in the middle of his word and stood there, frozen. At first she wondered if it was part of the joke, but after five minutes of silence, she knew something was up. His ears were moving, as if trying to catch a sound, his breathing had gotten quieter, as if he wished for that to stop so he could hear better, his emotions calmed. No longer was she able to feel his emotions next to her, she could barely make out the sound of his breaths, and if it were not for the fact that she was staring at him, she might have thought he was gone. He appeared to be listening to some sound, to some command, because he shot off, transforming into a wolf as he did, towards the door. It wasn't until he ran full on into it that he seemed to come out of his trance. Instead of complaining about his head, joking about what had happened or giving an explanation as to his behavior, he continued with his joke as if he had never been interrupted. He even started by finishing the word that he had not finished. It wasn't until she commented on his behavior several episodes later that she realized he had no idea of what was going on.

Once, she caught him walking down her hall in the middle of the night. She barely stopped him from going through a window. (She had nailed his shut earlier and placed a spell on it to prevent it from breaking. She was afraid that he might try to jump out in the middle of the night) Another time she had only just kept him from attacking Starfire and Cyborg who stood in his path to the door. That was when they started to take note of his transformation. She had noticed he had spent more time than before in his wolf form. He was more aggressive towards everyone, except her she noticed, and he would appear to challenge Robin in almost every decision (almost as if he wanted to be leader), he was up at sunrise and would spend the entire time staring off into the rising sun. As soon as the sun set, he would get uncharacteristically tired and fall into bed, no matter the time. Never before had he gone to bed before midnight, never before did he wake before noon. The entire team knew he wasn't a morning person.

In his training sessions, he was more….more primal. He growled and bared his fangs at any opponent except her, and he refused to fight her. If he was ordered to spar with Raven he would only defend himself, never attack. She wondered why no one else seemed to take note of this. He was more friendly and nicer to her than ever before. Her customary mug of tea would be ready for her when she entered the common room, any villains that would attack her would soon have to deal with him. He even took down an entire army of minions because whenever he would attack one, another would go after her. He would quickly finish whoever he was battling, and rush to her aid. She asked him if he thought she was suddenly an invalid who needed to be protected, because she could take care of herself. He responded so sweetly that she couldn't move for a few moments, and then it was only to raise her hood to cover her blushing face. He had become a wolf again and lopped off a few steps, before returning to her and nuzzling her hand to wake her.

He didn't leave her side unless he had to for decency reasons. (bathroom/changing/etc.) When she was meditating, he would follow and remain silent the entire time. He stopped playing video games and replaced them with books, _her_ books. Cyborg took enough notice to call his attention to it, but their friend was unaware that he was doing anything out of the ordinary.

Robin had the bright idea to let him go when he next slipped into that mode and to follow him. Unfortunately for Robin, no one could keep up with him. Soon he was out of sight, and range. "No matter how hard we tried, I tried, no one could find him, our communicators couldn't reach him, and no one knew where he went. Way to go Robin. No, I'm not upset. I'm perfectly fine. He bothered me, he was a pain, he was in the way."…..'So why does my heart ache at the thought that I will never see him again, never hear another bad joke, never anything again?'


	2. Wolf's Call Ch 1 pt 2

AN: This is the second portion of Chapter 1. Hope you like it! :) Please review so I can make my stories better.  
Standard Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer here.

I hadn't realized anything was different until Raven asked me. I mean, I did think it was kind of odd how I would just space out for no reason and when I get back I was somewhere else. I would hear this tune, this noise, this voice in my head, and then nothing until Raven's voice calling to me. Robin seemed to get on my nerves more than usual, it was like he was wrong in every decision he made. Cyborg was taunting me, Starfire was practically _begging_ for me to attack her. Raven, my sweet Raven, was she scared of me? Was I turning into the Beast?

The tune came again. This time the voice says to follow. I don't hear anything except for that voice, that female voice calling me to HER. She consumes all of me. I have to go to HER. She is my master, she is everything, I will do anything to protect HER. Then comes Raven's voice. Raven's beautiful voice calling to me. She is calling me back from HER, from the consuming voice.

At the battle, all I can see is everyone trying to attack MY Raven. HOW DARE THEY PUT THEIR DIRTY HANDS ON HER! ON _MY_ RAVEN! They will pay for that! No one will be left standing of the dirty thieves who dare go after her. I won't allow it! I will feel their flesh in my claws, their blood will run down my throat, and my teeth shall be covered in their meat, but before I can start on my feast, her voice pulls me from the darkness. I am me again. I have no idea where that bloodlust came from. All I could feel was the desire to make them pay for attacking my precious Raven. I don't want anyone to harm her, and the only way I can do this is to be by her side constantly.

I am a gentleman, so there are times when we must be apart, but I am racked with worry until I can see her again. With her, the voice won't get me, won't pull me from her. When I'm with Raven, I'm safe. Safe from myself, safe from the voice, and safe from the sound that paralyzes my brain. I have to obey. No matter how much I want to stay with Raven, when that sound comes, I must answer. I must go to the owner of the voice and do her bidding. I do not exist with the noise. It uses my body as a vessel. I have no control, no knowledge.

Raven's magic kept me inside, Raven saved me from jumping out of the top floor of the Tower to my doom, 'Raven betrayed you'. No! She would never do that! She may be many things, but Raven would never betray her friends. 'Maybe she was never your friend. She only pretended.' What?! Grrrr. How dare you say such a thing about Raven! 'She only insults you, she puts you down, she doesn't care about you, she is like Terra.' No! Raven is NOTHING like Terra! Raven cares about me! Raven wouldn't betray me! 'Then why does she treat you like that?' I don't know, but I know Raven wouldn't betray one of us. Who are you anyway? 'I am your master little one. I am your ruler. You exist to obey my command, to do my bidding.' No. I exist to help the people of this city, I exist to do good, I exist to be with my friends. 'What type of friends are they? They do not believe you, put you down, they never listen to you, they only keep you around so that they feel better about themselves.' No! you can't be right! They care about me. They do. _Raven? Where are you? When did you get here? Did you hear HER too? What do you mean? I only stood here for a few seconds, I couldn't have transformed, it couldn't be three hours later. I would know. It's only been a few seconds. Please Raven, please tell me your joking and it has only been a few seconds, not three hours, please. Ease my mind. Ease my conscience. Please, I'm begging you. Please. I promise not to be a bother if you say that it was all a joke, a prank pulled by Cy. Not the sound, please. Let me at least say good-bye to Raven, then I'll follow you. Just don't hurt Raven. __Don't hurt Raven__. I'll do whatever you want, just…don't hurt Raven._


	3. Wolf's Call Ch 1 pt 3

AN: This is the third part. I have two people talking here, because it would have been WAY too short for just one of them. Again, hope you like, and pressing that little blue button will really make my day, week, month. It's true. I love getting reviews, even flames will work. I use them to roast marshmallows. um.  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah, don't own, yadda yadda yadda.

Raven said the little guy had been acting strangely, but I didn't think much of it until now. I mean, come on, he's always acting weird. But when he tried to attack me and Star, that's when I knew it was serious. If Raven hadn't been there, I don't know what would have happened. I wasn't even trying to block the door. It just sort of happened that we were between him and the door, on his path to the outside. He didn't go around us, he growled. He growled and bared his fangs at us. Our voices didn't seem to register in his little green head. He started towards us, slow, as if he were hunting us. He wouldn't let us go around. When Star tried to get out of his way, he snapped at her until she was back where she was before. I tried to calm him, but it was like he couldn't hear us. He could hear _Raven_ though, he listened to _her_. He whined, and tucked his tail between his legs like he had done something wrong, before returning to normal. But the part that concerned me the most, is that he didn't remember it. He asked why we were staring at him like that. How could he not remember? What was wrong? "We didn't know that he could run that fast. If we did, we wouldn't have done that. We wouldn't have let him leave. We would have cared for him here."

--.../))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''':))))))))))))--)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0)

Maybe the team is right. Maybe I spend too much time obsessed with Slade, too much time in the evidence room. I never noticed the change in him. I knew that in the middle of a fight, he would sometimes go off, but he would come back. He did spend a lot of time protecting Raven, but I never thought it meant anything except that he liked her. For someone who supposedly has great observational skills, I can't see what is right in front of my face, that there was something wrong with one of my friends. He would challenge me on every decision, on every order. He said that he didn't want to be the leader, but he acted as if he was trying to take that position. When he attacked Star, I knew we had to take drastic measures. Raven said that he would stand, as if listening to something. He even asked her if she had heard HER. I thought he would lead us to HER. That we could follow him until we caught up to HER and destroyed the threat. "I never thought that we would lose him. That we couldn't keep up. That we wouldn't be able to track him or find him. That Raven would spend the next week alone in her room trying to find him telepathically. That Starfire would scour the streets until she no longer had the strength to fly. That Cyborg would barely have the energy to fall asleep after looking for him. That something would replace Slade as my obsession. He meant a lot to all of us. He was a bigger part of this team than we realized. We sometimes only saw him as the comic relief, but we never thought about what would happen when that relief went away."


	4. Wolf's Call Ch 1 pt 4

AN: the villain finally makes an appearance. 1) the person is female. 2) no, she doesn't get a name. you can tell it's her by the emphasis placed. she calls Raven Her or She; where as the villain is SHE or HER. see the difference? good. on with the story!  
Disclaimer: See, i put it up. end of discussion. :P

He is finally mine. That _girl _protected him for a long time. Just when he would start to come, She would call and break my spell. I don't know why he was so difficult to put under my command. Most wolves, or even domestic dogs will obey quickly enough. There usually is little resistance. But he, this canine, was tricky. Just when he would start to obey, Her voice would come, and my voice was pushed out of his head. As long as She was around I couldn't get him. That only made me want him more. I thought that this wolf had to be extra special if he had this _female _to protect him, who cared that much about him, cared enough to keep him from me. Most humans aren't aware of my presence in their pet's life. She was. She was careful with her wolf. She tried desperately to hide him from me. That might have been her downfall. He pleaded with me not to harm Her. I agreed. I would not harm this _girl _as long as he did my bidding like the rest of my pack.

Like _fools _they released him into the night. They actually thought that they could keep up with him. I don't think so. He was mine, and no one was going to take him from me. Especially that girl. She put up a good fight, but She lost. I wouldn't give him up. He was my prize. He was mine forever. When he finally became mine, he was no longer bound by their rules. He came by our way. They had no chance.

I have to keep him constantly under my power or else he will escape to Her. I think one month is enough time, he will be a part of the next group that attacks the human village. He will get supplies, and be productive like the rest of them. I will be able to identify him easily enough, not many green wolves in my pack. But even if he was the same color as the rest, I could tell him apart. Just like I can tell all of my wolves apart. I just hope that THEY won't come. If THEY come, THEY will bring Her, and then I will lose my most valuable wolf. I won't let that happen. I won him fair and square, well, maybe not by their rules, but who goes off the human rules now-a-days? Surely the humans don't. They don't honor their contract that they made with my people years ago. That is why we have stooped so low. It sickens me to have to resort to this, but it is the only way to feed my pack. I won't let them starve. I am the leader, and I will do what is needed and right by my pack. We will continue this way. Perhaps one day, I will be able to erase Her from his memory, but for now I am content to have him obey me. He is a wonderful addition to my pack, and to my life.


	5. Wolf's Call Ch 2 pt 1

AN: Another multiple. If the parts were too small by themselves, i put several together. This is Chapter 2.  
Disclaimer: it exists. Flames will be used to warm my toesees.

A string of robberies. We just thought that it was another small time petty thief. They only robbed grocery stores, and pet stores. That last part confused us; that is until we got the only clue that was left behind once. A bit of fur was caught in a crack. At first we didn't think anything of it, until Cyborg said it was wolf fur. Then when we looked for it, it was everywhere. Once I even saw green fur. I was frozen. I couldn't breathe. He was here. He had helped robbed this store. The same store that he had helped to protect numerous times before. I couldn't believe it. He couldn't have turned evil, not him. Not him. Anyone else I could see, just…not him. We set a trap at the next one. I didn't expect it to work. I thought my eyes had been playing tricks on me before, I was wrong.

I didn't want to see it, but I couldn't look away. With cruel efficiency, they grabbed what they needed. They didn't trash the store, they didn't hurt the guards, they only grabbed meat, kibble, and a few squeaky toys, in addition to some dog beds, rawhide chews, and treats. I saw the green wolf trot over to the tofu and sniff it sadly, as if he once ate it and wished to again, but he was forbidden from it. That broke my heart. That even as he was, he still longed for his former life. I wondered if that included me. It was confirmed when he caught a whiff of my scent and began to howl. The emotions that I felt are indescribable. It was if he was hurting. He wished to come to me, he wished to return to me, his heart was breaking and there was nothing he could do about it, his sorrow, his pain, his despair, I felt all of that in his quick howl. The others nipped at his hide for his delay, for holding up to howl. Hanging his head he followed. He did not wish to do this, he did not wish to be with them, but he had no choice. I finally heard the whistle that he must have heard before. I felt all of his emotions disappear as if they never existed, as if he was a blank slate completely new and devoid of emotions or a past. He trotted with the rest of them deep into the forest, back to HER. The one who had stolen him from me. I vowed to get him back. And I always keep my promises.

--))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Raven was here. I could smell her. The smell broke my heart. I wanted to return to her with all of my strength, with all of my heart, but if I did, she would be in danger and I couldn't risk it. I had been put on the team to steal food for the pack. We had done so for a while, and I thought that we wouldn't get caught or noticed. After all, we didn't hurt anyone and we only took as much as we needed. But the Titans found out. They laid a trap. They watched. I could smell them. Cyborg's human scent mixing with oil, Starfire's slightly nonhuman scent, Robin's scent of determination, and Raven. Her scent killed me. We took what we came for, and I knew she was watching. I sniffed the tofu that I had once eaten, and I knew she saw. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I howled. I howled for her, for all that I had lost, for my life now gone, for what I had been reduced to, for all that I wished to say, for what my life was now, for everything. I howled. It was quick, but I said everything that I needed to. I knew she heard. I knew that she felt. I can only hope that she got everything. The others reprimanded me for my lapse. Their bites on my pelt were to remind me why we were there. That we were to remain silent, and _that_ was not silent. That we had to return to HER. I didn't want to return to HER. I wanted to return to my Raven, but then the whistle sounded and all got erased. I returned to my master, as I had all the times before. As long as she had that whistle and the threat of hurting Raven on her side, I was powerless. I could do nothing. I had to obey her will.


	6. Wolf's Call Ch 2 pt 2

AN: wow, hero turned thief? ok, just to say this real quickly. this is a BBRae fic, NOT CyRae. Cyborg is the big brother, and THAT IS IT. just making it clear right now.  
Disclaimer: Do i really have to say it? i mean, the word "disclaimer" pretty much tells my point right away. what ever. you know the drill.

I couldn't believe what I saw. The little grass stain was stealing. He led the rest of the group inside, but he wouldn't let them hurt the guards. They ran to the meat section. After helping themselves to large quantities, they hurried over to the pet isle. There they began to take kibble, toys, and beds. He pushed them towards the treats while he went somewhere. Raven followed, but she wouldn't say what she saw. I saw the tears in her eyes that she tried to hide. When he howled, she couldn't keep them locked up any more. They fell down her face. We could only get a small piece of what his emotions were in that howl, but she must have felt everything. Then when the others ganged up on him, he only accepted it. He didn't fight back. He hung his head and appeared to look in our direction before his head snapped up. Raven held her ears, and my scanners detected a high pitched whistle being used. He trotted off with the group back to whoever was calling him.

After he left, Raven broke down. I had to carry her home because she couldn't walk. She didn't protest when I picked her up, or when I carried her to her bed. She cried, she cried and there was nothing I could do. I left her, but I later found her with the stuffed chicken that he had won her years ago clutched to her chest. I wished that there was something I could do.

Then I remembered the whistle. It was a crazy idea, but it was all we had to work with. If I could trace the origin of the whistle, then we could find him, and beat whoever was controlling him. Then he could come home. Then everything would be alright. Then _she_ would be alright. It killed me as her big brother to see her like this. To see her this broken up over him. She never showed any of her emotions, so this was even worse. She couldn't control it. It got so bad that we had to watch her to make sure she wouldn't do something she'd regret, believing it to be the only way to be with him. I had to convince her that there were others that cared about her. That he wasn't gone, that we would get him back no matter what.

--)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))--

Raven has never broken down before. Not completely. To be honest, it scared me. I spent two days tracking that whistle. A common dog whistle, but it had been modified. I couldn't find who had modified it, or what modifications they made. When I wasn't on the computer, I was checking on Raven. She was important to the team. We couldn't handle it if we lost another member. He was bad enough, but if we lost her? I don't think anyone could recover. Not that we've recovered, but we have a purpose. Find him and bring him back. If we lost her, we would lose all hope, all purpose, everything. There had to be something. What about where they were? In the woods at the edge of the city? Checking the prints I find that the area used to be much bigger. That the city had originally planned to keep that area off-limits and reserved for something. Looks like they changed their minds. Could these people be responsible? I have to do research.


	7. Wolf's Call Ch 2 pt 3

AN: the last part of Ch. 2. i introduce Starfire for the first time. she is really hard to write for, so she doesn't show up too often. the villain plans to keep BB forever.  
Disclaimer: and that's all she wrote.

I am as sad as a lost greblikna who is only twenty fur licks old. I am so sad that I cannot fly. Raven hides in her room, and hardly comes out. Cyborg spends all his time tracking different sounds. Robin is on the computer looking up something, or doing research. I have tried finding him. I have searched the city many times, but I cannot find him. After we caught him robbing the store, I don't know if there is any happiness left in the world. His howl was very cheerless. It sounded as if he was telling us of his broken heart. The others that he was with attacked him for this. He hung his head until he was under HER spell once more. I cannot search the woods. I have tried, but I get lost and go nowhere. I want to do more, but there is little I can do. I do not know how to help Raven, as I do not feel the joyfulness. She needs a friend, but I feel like I cannot be there for her. Perhaps if I just cried with her. I will try this, maybe all she needs is someone to grieve with. I will do everything I can. We have to find him. We just have to.

--)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

THEY were there. THEY almost had him. Good thing I called for them when I did. Otherwise, he might not have listened, he might have gone back to Her. Now I can't have that, can I? He is too important, too powerful to let go of like that. To let go of at all. I can't believe how they just let him leave. I am never letting him out of my sight again. He won't see Her again, won't smell Her again, won't dream of Her again. Not as long as he is under my spell. I thought that he could be trusted off the leash, but I was wrong. He proved that he couldn't be let off when he howled, no, when he sniffed the _tofu_ shudder. He will spend the rest of the time here with me. He won't be let back into the city. I won't lose him. I won't lose him to _Her_.


	8. Wolf's Call Ch 3

AN: Ch. 3. because each section was so short, i stuck them all together. i'm sure that you can figure out who's talking. have you noticed the pattern i use? there is a pattern i use of who talks when. see if you can find it, and write me what you think it is.  
Disclaimer:

Starfire tried to help, but nothing can help but him. Until I can see him again, see him as him again, until I can hear him again, until he is here again, I won't be ok. Until I can hold him in my arms, until I can be with him, nothing will be ok. His small gestures and gifts run through my mind. How could I have been so cruel to him? He only wanted to be my friend. He was only ever nice to me, never mean or nasty. But I had to push him away, I had to be spiteful. I couldn't accept any of his gifts without a demeaning comment. I couldn't say how I appreciated every time he tried to involve me, how it never bothered me when he bothered me, how several of his jokes were funny, how I felt. I couldn't let him near me, now I may never get the chance to again. Cyborg said that the rest of the team was there for me, and how we would find him. I believe him, but I don't know if I _believe_ him. He remembered the whistle and rushed off to find it, Robin has been researching the area he disappears into, and Starfire; Starfire helps in any way she can. Her small gestures mean a lot to me. Maybe I'll tell her next time she comes to my door.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Raven. Where are you? Are you alright? I wish how I could see you again. I wish I could tell you how I feel, but I can't. I only have my memories, which SHE is slowly erasing. I don't want HER to. I want to keep them. They are special to me, even the bad memories, they're _mine_, and SHE's stealing them. The muzzle SHE put on me prevents me from howling, from revealing where I am to you. The collar SHE forces me to wear doesn't let me change. I am stuck as a wolf. And the leash. The accursed leash that SHE keeps clipped to the awful collar keeps me close to HER. I cannot go anywhere without HER, and I hate it. SHE says where I can go, SHE says where I am to be. I cannot roam as I once did, nor as my instincts tell me to. I am required to be by HER side at all times. How I _hate_ HER smell. It does not soothe me as yours does, it is not peaceful nor gentle. SHE makes me lie next to her at night. I am reduced to a pillow, and a blanket. I would not mind so much if it were you, but I would do anything for you. During the day, I am nothing more than a prize that SHE flaunts to everyone. As long as I have the hope of returning to you, SHE will never make me HERs.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The whistle that was used had a frequency that was unlike anything else. It was like a dog whistle, but there was another sound added to it, plus it was not a straight sound. It warbled instead of being smooth, almost as if this model was not perfect. I saw how powerful this one was, and if I ever came across a perfected version, I know we won't stand a chance. I think I can make a reverse whistle, one that would break the spell. Almost immediately, I started tinkering with different mechanical contraptions trying to get it right.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

An ancient race called this place home long before the city was built. The founders set aside land, for the group to use as they wished, in exchange for building their town. The town grew into a city, and the people in charge had forgotten about the promise they had made. So much of the protected land was stripped for farming, and then for housing. The people were angry, but there was little that they could do. Their civilization was dying, while their enemies were thriving. Years passed, and no one remembered the promise that was made generations ago, nobody even believed that they could have survived. Apparently at least one member still lived, and they have resorted to stealing to survive. They meek out a meager existence, refusing to die off. On the one hand, the masked man admired them for their determination; but on the other, they had kidnapped his friend and were stealing. They had to be stopped.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nothing works. He keeps trying to escape. How can Her pull be so great as to break my hold on him? Nobody ever breaks my hold. I always win. How can I be losing?! I have to face Her. I have to prove to him that I am greater than Her. I have more power, more minions, I am undeniably more beautiful, yet his heart still pulls him to Her. I will battle this _female_ for him. And I will win, just as I always do. Even better, he will deliver the message to Her, and bring Her here.


	9. Wolf's Call Ch 4

AN: Ch. 4 is really short, i know. But, the action is starting. Raven Vs. Villain. Prize? Beast Boy. Rules? read to find out.  
Disclaimer: is really pointless. oh well. please review. they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. flames will be used to keep fleas from attacking my characters.

Is it true? Can it be? Could you have returned? Only he could be a green wolf, only he could know how to get to the island. What are you wearing? Why won't transform back? Why won't you talk to me? What is this note? I accept. Take me to HER. No matter what, I _will_ win and I _will_ bring you back. You can count on that.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Raven. My sweet precious Raven. Why did SHE force me to bring you this note? It killed me to see you, to hear your voice, and smell your wondrous scent. I have to bring you to HER. I hope that you know what you're getting into. At least for now, I can be near you, feel you as you run your fingers through my fur. If I could, I would rip off these horrible things that I am obliged to wear. I know that you can win, SHE doesn't know how strong you are, how powerful you are, how perfect you are to me. SHE won't be able to hurt you. Your will is stronger than HERs. SHE just wants me as a trophy. Even if I were to fly through every window in the Tower, I would still return to you. Please know that I do not want to be here with HER, Raven. I want…I want you, Raven.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He came. He came for Raven. He gave her a note, she said she accepted, and they were off. I tried following them, but there is a barrier on the woods that prevents me from entering. What did she accept? Why could they enter, but not me? I hope they are alright, and that they BOTH come home. Soon. I didn't tell anyone that he came. I just said that Raven left to bring him back. I sincerely hope I wasn't lying.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Raven left. Cyborg said she left to bring him back, but I'm not so sure. She might have left to be with him. To join him wherever he went. I saw him come, and I saw them leave. Raven was determined, but he just seem glad that she was there. I saw him press into her side as they walked, she didn't object. She just started petting him and speaking to him. He looked sad at one point, but that went to worry, and now I don't know what to think. Come back soon, BOTH of you.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Now there is only me, Robin, and Cyborg. Raven left to be with him. Or at least bring him back, according to Cyborg. I don't know if this was true. I didn't see anyone come, I didn't see her leave. I just know that now the hole in my heart has gotten bigger. First it was very small, but it grew with each day. Now the hole feels like it is consuming my heart. What if Cyborg left? What if Robin decides to leave next? I couldn't stand if he left too. I will be by his side from now on, just to make sure. Just to keep him here, to prevent him from leaving too.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He went, they came. My plan is perfect. How can he look at Her like that?! I had erased his memories of Her! I was sure of it! There was to be no memory of Her, and yet, how he looks at Her, how did he regain his memory?! The rules are simple. We will fight, using whatever we want. The one who concedes defeat loses, and the one left standing wins, both this match and him. If I win, he remains here, and you will never again interfere. You will do nothing when we take what we need. You will allow him to become mine, totally and completely. If you win, which I doubt, he will be freed from my spell and allowed to return with you. He will never again fall under the spell of the whistle. Do we have an agreement? Good. Let's begin.


	10. Wolf's Call Ch 5

AN: Ch. 5. the last chapter. how goes the battle? who will win? and why haven't you reviewed yet? if you won't review, please favorite. one, the other, or both preferably, make me feel good, and want to keep writing these stories. :) hope you had fun traveling down the road with me. come visit my other stories. i don't bite.  
Disclaimer: has it ever had a point? we all know that we don't own it. if we did, we wouldn't be here. oh well. legal issues, what are you supposed to do?

SHE underestimates my strength, my determination, my will, my desire to bring him back. I don't care what she throws at me, I _will _beat her, I _will_ bring him back, or die trying. Her wolves are nothing to me. I toss them aside. I won't harm them, but they can't harm me. What?! No! You are evil to make me fight him,…wait. This isn't his full strength, not even close, not even half. I understand. He is fighting because he has to, but he is holding himself back so that he doesn't hurt me. So that I'll win. Thank you. I send him flying, claws first, into several of HER wolves. Even when under HER spell, we make a good team. SHE sends more after me, I can't keep away from them all, not without harming them. They are winning, I'm going to lose him forever.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

RAVEN! How DARE you make me fight her! How DARE you hurt her! You will pay for that! The muzzle breaks, the collar snaps, leaving it and the leash behind. I transform. Any and all creatures that will allow me to save her, to prevent this THING from winning. SHE did say they could use whatever they wanted, Raven and I often help each other out. This is no different. SHE is not my master. SHE is not the one that I would help. SHE is not the one I want to return to. The Beast comes, he agrees to let me have some say, some thought in the battle. We _will _win. We _will _protect Raven. We will not let HER win. Together we rip through HER wolves. Together we protect Raven. We make sure that she is alive. It is better, she is awake. A little groggy, but she understands. She gives the command to attack HER. Thank you Raven. I have wanted to do this since SHE took me from you. Armed with Raven's order, together we attack HER. Force HER to feel the pain that we have had to endure. Force HER to know what it feels like when your heart is ripped out. We let her live, barely. I return to me, and I rush to Raven's side.

SHE concedes defeat. Raven, you won. Let's go home. Together. Gently I pick up her body and carry her to the Tower. Gently I lay her down on one of the medical beds. I start to leave when she grabs my hand. Smiling down on her, I pull up a chair and wait. Still gripping her hand. The others come, but I make sure that she is taken care of first. I tell them what happened, while they are working on her. They are quiet as I retell the events. Several have tears in their eyes. Still as stoic as ever, Robin says that I am to be put in a bed too, to make sure that I am healthy. He does, however, put the beds side-by-side. Maybe Batman's protégé is more observant than I thought. Thank you, everyone.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He's back. He brought Raven. They were both hurt pretty badly. While we were tending to Raven, he told us everything, although I get the feeling that he edited. Looking down at their hands when we entered, I decided that there were some things that they probably needed to discuss without the rest of the team there listening in. Once we were sure that she was going to be fine, I ordered that he get a check-up as well. hey needed to be next to each other, so I made sure that he was put in the next bed. Once, he got the all-clear, I shooed out everyone. Said they probably needed to sleep. Goodnight, you two. I hope that everything works out.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

They're back! They're pretty beat up, but we can take care of that easily. She has several bite and claw marks, and some exhaustion, but all-in-all, she's in pretty good shape. He, is skinnier than before, is clearly exhausted, but that is to be expected after he used the Beast, and he also has bite and claw marks. Listening to his story, I am amazed at what happened. I figured he knew we were there, but…why do I get the feeling that he's editing? Oh. He he he. Well, if he's happy. This is going to be great for my blackmail collection. Robin shooed us out, probably so that they could have some alone time. I went whistling to my baby. She needed a good tune-up anyway.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

My feet can't touch the floor. I am too overfilled with joyous feelings. She is back, and he has come as well. They are perhaps, a little worse for wear, but they are back, and they will recover quickly. Nothing can bring me down. Maybe we can go on a double date sometime. Wait. How did I get on the roof? No matter. I will have someone to talk to about relationships with. Oh, how happy I am to see our family together again.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I lost. I can't believe that I lost. I would go after him, after all he is a most wonderful prize, but a deal is a deal and I refuse to go back on my word. I am not going to be like those _humans_. I will keep my promise. He is safe from me and my spell for all times. _**Congratulations girl, you have beaten me and you have gotten your prince. I wish you a happily ever after.**_


End file.
